High Elves
High Elves, descendants of the Hundred Minds, they are the epitome of what makes humans geniuses and psychopaths alike. Constantly plagued by thought, a thirst for perfection and the search for all things beautiful, Elves are best known for their ambition and desire. You must understand that when you have a thousand years to live, coupled with the hunt for mastery over all, Elves do not have a code of ethics or honour. This leads to them being seen as arrogant, but seeing themselves as collectors and inheritors. High Elves are native to Oolacile, Aerrune, Boletaria and Dawnforge. History The Unknown Age All Elves are descendants from Luvos Sclorian, who was not an Elf but an idea known as the Hundred Minds. Along the way, Shicts were made from the same idea as High Elves. The Age of the Old World Like all other races, all mention of the Old World is either destroyed or closely guarded by the secret society of the Venarium. The Age of Fire Guided by souls of light, the High Elves called themselves the Candlelit. Masters of fire and sky, they were not made from salt like humans were, but from fire and thought. Naturally they saw humans as lesser creatures; they watched them crawl out of the mud by the sea, before watching them stand up like any other, whole and real. The Age of Magic When dragons came from the Moon and enslaved many, they saw the beasts as kin; scientists and masters of the mind. Many Elves actually helped the dragons on their quest, most notably Oolnir, who even helped create Carthus. The Nameless King of Kar'hi was a devout follower of the dragons, who despite being a member of the "superior race" thought the dragons worthy of his love. He was a bastard who had his name expunged from history for his misdeeds, which included sending Elves to the poisonous swamps of Kadania and the Dread East. So when Anduril plunged his sword into the Nameless King's back, that all changed. Anduril was a common footsoldier, but a scientist also. With the help of the Alliance he deployed the simply named Weapon, which drove half the dragon population mad and the other half infertile and into surrender. Now the Elves live in peace and serenity, or at least try to. Appearance Elves are lithe and beautiful, always at least 6ft tall. They carry themselves with grace and often with a smug look on their perfectly carved faces. They wear loose robes and garments, letting them move freely and fight with unmatched grace. Their hair is a major cultural facet to them, however. Long, fair and wavy well-maintained hair represents longevity, commitment and happiness. Short hair is stigmatised as a rejection of tradition, and dark hair is believed to bring bad luck. For an Elf to be forced to cut off their hair they've spent their entire creation growing is a form of exile. You can always tell an Elf's origin from their eyes. Mistai are milky coloured, Others are blue and violet, the Sunless are burning bright and Aen Ool are amber and gold. Mistai are from Dawnforge, Others are from Aerrune, Sunless are from Karneria and Aen Ool are from Oolacile. All Elves retain features from their Fey homeland that impart facets of their appearance; for example, the Sunless come from the Sunless Realms where they must become their own light, as their skin is constantly alive with glow. Culture Elves are creatures of isolation, study and reflection. If they're not seeking information, they're mastering a craft or an art. Before the age of 100 a High Elf has already mastered several weapons and artisan tools. The age of 100 is an important defining time to a High Elf. They typically use this time to seek a vocation and to travel in search of improvement. By the age of 200 a High Elf has grown into a class of casting, and may spend the rest of their lives looking for the secrets of the arcane. As mentioned above, hair is a major facet to all High Elves. They are well-groomed and well-dressed, their clothing usually defined by their homeland. As mentioned before, Elves do not have concepts of family or honour. While they follow codes of law like any other, they fail to understand the logic being humanity and kinship. When they see an army, they believe in strength of numbers, not mateship. When they see a mother, they see an act of creation, not a family. When they see art or light or music or friendship, well, nobody what goes on behind those pretty eyes of theirs. Maybe they just don't understand these things, and spend their long, lonely lives trying to? Notable Elves * King Anduril the Imlirith Category:Races